1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector for receiving an electrical card therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan. Pat. NO TWM 291105 disclosed an electrical connector for receiving an electrical card therein. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a metal shell and several terminals. The metal shell overcasts the top of the insulative housing, and a card receiving space formed between the insulative housing and the metal shell. The metal shell defines a through hole respectively in two sides thereof, and the insulative housing defines a button corresponding to aforementioned through hole. While the electrical card inserting into the connector, the metal shell and the insulative housing is kept steadily by the cooperation of the through hole and the button.
However, the precision of the through hole and button usually occurred error in the factual manufacture. The vertical size of the through hole is bigger than the button, the metal shell may slide downwardly due to the earth gravitational. While the horizontal size of the through hole is bigger than the button, the metal shell may slide along horizontal direction. When the size of the through hole is bigger than the button in every angle, the metal shell may slide towards each direction, the metal shell can't fasten to the insulting housing firmly.
Hence, an improved electrical connector with a metal shell is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.